The Pilot Project Component is designed to provide a flexible means for developing and exploring new[unreadable] research activities or directions, and unique opportunities that can evolve into independently funded[unreadable] research projects. In addition, the Pilot Project Component provides a resource for attracting new[unreadable] investigators into drug abuse research. We propose to fund an average of three pilot projects per year with[unreadable] an average budget of $33K. The expected duration of these pilot projects will be 1-2 years. The Center[unreadable] Scientific Director will manage this Component. Pilot Project Component applications will be solicited from all[unreadable] OHSU- and Portland VA Medical Center-based investigators annually. Each proposal will be evaluated for[unreadable] scientific merit/innovation, thematic alignment and several other criteria by at least two members of the[unreadable] Center's Scientific Advisory Board, the Scientific Director, and the Center Director. Recommendations for[unreadable] funding will be considered for approval by the Center Executive Committee. Three pilot projects are[unreadable] proposed for funding in Year 1 of the Methamphetamine Abuse Research Center (MARC). Project 8A (W.[unreadable] Hoffman, PI) will use functional magnetic resonance imaging to study neuroanatomical associates of MA[unreadable] addiction and heightened impulsivity. Project 8B (S. Mitchell, PI) will examine in mice the notion that[unreadable] impulsivity is related to MA self-administration, using a delay discounting procedure. Project 8C (J. Raber,[unreadable] PI) will explore the hypothesis that histamine mediates the detrimental long-term effects of neonatal MA[unreadable] exposure on cognition. All of these pilots are related to a Center theme at least by virtue of their examination[unreadable] of MA effects. In addition, mice used in Project 8B and 8C will share genetic background with those used in[unreadable] Scientific Components 5 and 6, and will obtain mice from the Animal Core. Pilot project 8A also relates to the[unreadable] Center impulsivity, neuroadaptation and neuroanatomy themes; Pilot project 8B relates to the Center[unreadable] impulsivity theme; and Pilot project 8C relates to the Center stressor responsivity and neuroadaptation[unreadable] themes. It is expected that Pilot Component projects funded in years 2-5 of the Center will contribute to the[unreadable] study of MA abuse and to one or more of the additional themes of the Center: Impulsivity, stressor[unreadable] responsivity, neuroadaptation, and neuroanatomy, and to our goal of pursuing translational research in[unreadable] preclinical and clinical models.